Who Am I?
by Me love tea
Summary: This is the sequel/ending to the "Tears" saga. It might be slightly confusing with out chapter 9 but if you just keep reading it'll make sense. I'll try and get chapter 9 up ASAP. OK? R+R please!


Disclaimer: Ok, here's the sequel to the Tears Saga. I don't own GW. Theres a brief summary in there about Daine if you missed the last chapter of "Tears"...or it got delelted...or if I never posted it...^^;;;;  
  
  
  
Who Am I?  
  
  
  
  
"Come on, Mom!" An eight-year-old Daine shook her mom's shoulder. "Its my birthday! Remember?"  
"Hmm? Okay I'm up." Skye sat up and stretched her arms. She looked at the calendar; it was the eighth of June. 'Today's the day.' She thought.  
"Mommy, hurry up!"  
"I have to get ready, honey. Wait ten minuets." Skye ran in to the shower, washed her hair quickly and got dressed. She came out and Daine grabbed her hand, leading her to the dining room.   
"That's a new outfit, Mommy."  
"Yes," She looked down at her white tank and denim capris. "I suppose it is."  
"Come on! Its time for the special breakfast!"  
"Did Quatre offer that?"  
"Duo convinced him."  
"Figures." Skye said, laughing a little. "He always did love food."  
"And you were going to tell me why he was acting so weird a couple of days ago. Why was he doing that, Mommy?"  
"Uh…"  
"First breakfast, Daine." Wufei said, catching up with them. Skye breathed a sigh of relief, and flashed him a thank you. They arrived at the dining room where all the others were seated. Daine skipped off to the kitchen with her plate.  
"Today?" Duo asked.  
"Yes."  
"Are you sure now is the time to tell her?" Quatre asked.  
"We all agreed for it to be today. We have to go through with it." Wufei replied. "That means explaining our pasts, and hers."  
"Everyone ready?" Skye asked, they nodded. "Daine, could you come in here please?"  
"Yeah Mommy?" Daine walked in and sat down. "What is it?"  
"Its time we told you the truth. Your name isn't Daine Brown. Its Diane Night. Your house was burned by OZ when you were six. Our Allies brought you here and I decided to raise you. Skye Brown isn't even my real name. Its Sandra Armstrong, and my childhood was similar to yours. Trowa?"  
"Skye and I are twins, and our home and family was destroyed when we were very young. Catherine is our half sister, she has the same mother as us. We were split up and just met again two years ago, a few months before you came to us. I pilot the Heavy Arms. Each of us here have bad memories of our past. Wufei, why don't you explain yours?"  
"I was to marry a girl named Meiran when we were each fourteen. She fought in a gundam, and was killed. I came to pilot a gundam called Shenlong and met everyone else on the battle field. All of us know how to pilot mobile suits, but only five of us have a gundam and missions to complete."  
"I never knew my parents," Duo began. "I was an orphan, stealing food and shealter. Whatever I needed. One day I was caught and the Maxwell church took me in. Later OZ came and destroyed it while I wasn't there. Sister Helen and Father Maxwell were killed. But before they went, Sister Helen left me with this," He motioned to his braid. "And Father Maxwell, I assumed the last name. Later I was assigned to pilot the Deathscythe."  
"I never knew my mother," Quatre began. "And OZ murdered my father. My sisters run my father's business and the Maganacs were assigned to protect me. I'm the only male heir and its important that I stay alive. I was trained to pilot Sandrock."  
"I never had parents. Odin Lowe looked after me." Heero said. "I was trained to become the perfect soldier. I was assigned the Wing Zero."  
"B-but, My teacher taught me that the gundams were bad."  
"That's for you to decide, Daine. I'm not your mother but I care for you like you were my daughter. Its your choice. We fight for peace, for the earth and colonies to co-exist peacefully."  
"Can I still call you mom?"  
"Sure. But one more thing, I'm not twenty-eight. I'm eighteen, when you came we increased our ages by ten."  
"Mom, what's your gundam called?"  
"I dont have one, hon."  
Heero's laptop began to beep. He lifted the top and began typing.  
"What is it?" Duo asked. Heero turned around and looked directly at Skye.  
"A mission, for all of us."  
"Mommy, be careful."  
"Stay with Aunt Catherine," She stood up and faced Heero. "Let's go. I'll take a Taurus."  
"Alright! Shinigami's back from Hell!" Yelled Duo running down the hall. Skye punched him in the back. "Uh, don't repeat that Daine!"   
"What teacher told you that the gundams were evil?" Relena asked.  
"My summer school teacher. Remember, I'm taking art and martial arts? Well, it was the art teacher."  
"I think we should have a talk with her. Come on Daine." Relena, Catherine and Hilde took her to her class. Since it was a nice day and the school was not far they walked. When they reached the school, several teachers gasped as Relena walked by. They took Daine to her art class and when they walked in the classroom, the teacher looked slightly confused.  
"Oh, I'm terribly sorry for Daine being late. She had a few questions to ask her Mother." Relena began.  
"Thats not a problem," The teacher sighed. "I'm Mrs. Cooper."  
"Relena Peacecraft," She extended a hand and Mrs. Cooper took it. "Its a pleasure."  
"Queen Relena?"  
"Um, yes."  
"I'm Hilde Scibeiker."  
"Oh, excuse me. My name's Catherine Bloom."  
"Nice to meet you all." She nodded polietly. "Please take your seat, Daine." Daine sat down and Relena chose this time to ask about her opinions on gundams when Skye burst into the room.  
"OZ...school...not safe...must...evacuate...now..." She gasped, collapsing onto the floor. Daine jumped up and ran over, followed by the other girls.   
"Did you run all the way here, Mommy?" Daine asked.  
"Yes." Skye replied, finally catching her breath. "I'm sorry, my name's Skye Brown."  
"Nevermind the introductions, Skye." Hilde replied, impatiently. "What about OZ??"  
"There are undercover agents in the school. We have to evacuate the kids."  
"What is going on? Who exactly are you, Miss?" Mrs. Cooper demanded.   
"I'm Daine's mother. You have to evacuate the school."  
"You cant be more than sixteen!"  
"Umm," She rolled her eyes. "Well?" Skye asked, looking at the other girls.  
"Might as well come clean." Catherine suggested.  
"Actually, I'm eighteen. And if you havent figured it out yet, I'm not Daine's biological mother." She grinned. "And I hear from her that supposadly 'Gundams are bad'."  
"Of course they are! They ruin the land, destroy innocent lives..."   
"I see," Skye raised an eyebrow. "But that, my friend, is what we call propaganda." At the teachers look, Skye laughed. "We fight to protect everyone. The colonies and the earth."  
"'We'? You're one of them! Those pilots!!"  
"Yes, I am."  
"Attention everyone!" A message came over the loudspeaker. "This is the Organaztion of the Zodiac! We demand that the pilots surrender at once! Otherwise we will take hostages!" Three soldiers broke down the door and began to take children as hostages.  
"Wait," Skye stepped forward. "Will you let these children go and take me instead?"  
"Who are you?!" A soldier demanded. Skye took a deep breath before giving her answer.  
"My name," She said. "Is Sandra Armstrong."  
"Armstrong?! You belong to that disobidient family! I thought we killed you all like rats!"  
"My family took steps towards peace..." She replied through clenched teeth. "We didnt believe in deciving people like you do!" The soldier put handcuffs on her and pushed her roughly out the door.  
"Mommy!!" Daine cried, another soldier turned and spotted her behind Relena.  
"Look there," He replied. "Another rat. Diane Night, I believe?"  
"Take her too." Replied the commander.  
"Move aside Miss Relena, you are no longer Queen."  
"Stop this at once." The soldier pushed her aside and took Daine with.  
"Evacuate everyone, Hilde!" Skye managed to yell. "We'll be ok!"  
"This way, kids!" Catherine said, opening a fire exit.  
"She just gave up her life..." The teacher began. Hilde smiled at her.  
"They're all like that." Hilde grinned. "Foolish sometimes but they can get themselves out of any jam. This way please." Hilde lead her out the exit and directed them on how to get to Quatres. Then the girls went baack inside to get the other kids. The soldiers pushed Skye and Daine into the office and made them sit down. A few minutes later a bunch of yelling was heard outside the door as five soldiers dragged a extreemly reluctant Wufei into the office. The soldiers removed their handcuffs and made them stand. A voice spoke from the doorway of a dark room.  
"So we finally meet." The voice laughed slightly then pushed someone else into the open. It was Sally.  
"You again?!" Wufei demanded.  
"Sally...did you?" Skye asked quietly. She shook her head.  
"You really think a preventer could do all this?" The voice asked in a mocking tone. "That was me all along...I was just disguised. I let her call you just to confuse you, then about a week ago she figured it out and I had to put her in prison."  
"I'm sorry..." Sally apologized. "I didnt realize until too late."  
"So deception is your game, huh?" Skye asked angrily. "Well, thats a problem...isnt it?" She elbowed the soldier behind her and kickeed the one near the door. "Run!" Sally avoided the shots being fired and shouting her thank you, ran out the door after tossing them both guns. Skye and Wufei took cover behinf the desk and fired. In two seconds Skye was out of bullets.   
"Um, I'm out..." She said. The soldiers tossed a bomb where they were and they scattered. Skye tackled the figure in the doorway and held a gun to their head.   
"Please dont kill me...I wont hurt another soul..."  
"I wish I could believe that...Goodbye." She pulled the trigger, instantly killing the figure in the shadows. All it turned out to be was a sick-minded rebel. Almost all the soldiers were either wounded or had fled. Daine came out from her hiding place. Skye looked over to see a wounded soldier point a gun at Wufei and pull the trigger. Skye shoved Wufei out of the way and instead took the bullet in the stomach herself.  
"Skye!!" Wufei yelled, catching her as she fell.   
"I...I'm sorry..." She stammered, tears runnning down her face. "I just couldn't..."  
"I know..." He replied. "I know..."  
"I...I love you..." Skye sobbed. He pushed back her her bangs and hugged her tightly.  
"I love you too, Sandra."  
"MOM!!" Daine cried out, pointing to a bomb nearby. Wufei picked up Skye and Daine then jumped through the closed window. Glass cut up all three of them but they still managed to get a safe distance away from the building before it exploded. He put Daine down and gently set Skye on the grass then sat down next to her.  
"Are you hurt?" Skye asked both of them. She smiled when they both shook their heads. "What about the girls?"  
"You should worry about yourself." Wufei replied.  
"I cant be at peace without knowing if everyone's ok..."  
"At peace?" He asked, alarmed.  
"I'm not going to make it..." She started to cry again. "I'm sorry...I dont want to die! I want to stay and watch Daine grow up and be with my family...and...and..."  
"Don't give up."  
"Daine, come here." Skye said, sitting up and wincing. Daine walked over and she hugged her. "You know I love you just like you were my own daughter."  
"I know Mommy."  
"Sandra, you should lie down..." Wufei started.  
"I cant..." She replied. He hugged her again, then kissed her. Skye smiled weakly then rested her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her. "Tell Trowa and Catherine I'll miss them. Thank Quatre for me. Tell Sally and Duo I'm sorry. Thank Heero and Hilde for being so nice. Tell them I'll miss them all and Thank them for being good friends...Including if I've forgotten someone..." She mumbled. "Take care of Daine for me... I love you all...Goodbye..." With her last words said, Skye took her final breath. Wufei closed his eyes and tears streamed down his face. Daine cried and hugged her "father".   
The other pilots and girls found them later. Daine had cried herself to sleep and Wufei was still crying. Trowa gently lifted up Skye's body and shook his head. Catherine came over and looked at her brave sister. Quatre offered to carry Daine, but Wufei shook his head.  
"She's my daughter." He picked her up and the mourful group walked back to Quatre's. It started to rain.  
"The world is crying for her." Quatre said, looking up at the grey sky.  
Skye's funeral ws held on Saturday. Everyone from the school came and Daine was comforted by her friends. It was another grey day as more rain fell. When the beautiful service was over, Wufei knelt by the grave. He touched the words carved: "Sandra Armstrong. A.C. 179-197 Pilot 07. The world is crying for her." Standing up, he dropped a light blue rose on her grave. Wufei turned around and Daine was waiting for him.  
"Come on, Dad." She said. The two left. Skye sat on her gravestone watching them go.   
"You'll miss them, wont you?" A figure next to her said. She had long brown hair and blue eyes.   
"She's a good kid," Skye replied. "Yes...I will."  
"She had a good mother."  
"I did too."  
"Come on Sandra," The figure said. "It's time to go."  
"Ok, Mom." The two figures faded.  
"Daddy, are we going to stay with Quatre and Uncle Trowa an'..." Daine asked, looking up at him as they walked back to Quatre's.  
"If you want to." He replied.  
"Yeah!" Daine smiled. A soft breeze came through and carried a few words in Skye's soft voice: "I love you."  
  
Well? How was the ending? Personally, I liked it! ^_^ R+R please! 


End file.
